The only exception
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: En regardant son père pleurer sur son amour perdu.. Dean sut qu'il ne voulait jamais tomber amoureux... Castiel va venir tout boulverser..


_Hey !_

_Me revoila déjà avec une nouvelle song fic mais sur Dean cette fois , je vous rassure elle est pas joyeuse celle la :p  
_

_Je vous conseille de l'écouter si vous ne la connaisez pas déja donc c'est The only exception de Paramore j'ai tout de suite eu l'idée de faire une petite fic avec cette chanson car je trouve qu'elle correspond parfaitement a notre Dean :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dean se rappelle encore de toutes les fois où il avait vu son père pleurer suite à la mort de sa mère. Evidemment le patriarche pleurait discrètement et généralement quand il pensait que ces enfants dormaient. Mais il arrivait souvent à Dean de voir son père le visage rempli de larmes, le coeur brisé.

_When I was younger_  
_I saw, my daddy cry_  
_And cursed at the wind_  
_Broke his own heart_  
_And I watched_  
_As he tried to re-reassemble it_

L'enfant se rappelait que dans ces moments là , il pensait très fort à sa mère plus que d'ordinaire. Si intensément qu'il l'imaginait à ses côtés , il la voyait souriante puis complètement dévasté. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne c'est a partir de ce jour , alors que son père pleurait , qu'il se jura de ne jamais tombé amoureux car cela faisait trop de mal.

_And my momma swore that_  
_She would never let her self forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love_  
_If it does not exist_

Après tout qu'est ce qu'on gagnait a part la peine et la souffrance? Il avait tenu bon pendant presque toute sa vie jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Castiel. L'ange avait débarqué du jour au lendemain dans sa vie et il l'avait complètement bouleversé.

Dean n'avait pas réalisé au départ car lui et l'amour ça faisait deux et il fallait être honnête il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il ne comprit pas de suite tout ce qui se passait dès qu'il voyait l'angelot.

Comment cela se faisait qu'il adorait être avec lui? Pourquoi retrouvait-il le sourire dès qu'il était là. Et pourquoi faisait-il absolument tout pour voir son protecteur faire cette bouille absolument adorable lorsqu'il penchait la tête?

Le Winchester s'était voilé la face pendant plusieurs années et il avait pris un énorme coup au coeur lorsqu'il avait réalisé la véritable ampleur de ses sentiments pour l'envoyé de Dieu.

_But darlin,_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception _

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean Winchester, qui avait juré de ne jamais aimé , était amoureux. Alors il avait trouvé que la meilleure chose à faire était de nier et il l'avait fait. Il s'en prenait à l'ange jusque pour calmer sa frustration et cacher ses foutus sentiments qu'il bloquait à l'intérieur , car il ne voulait pas être amoureux. Ca ne dure pas et cela fait mal.

_Maybe I know, somewhere_  
_Deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts_  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_To make it alone_  
_Keep a straight face_

Il en avait marre de ces foutus émotions. Il voulait être comme avant , vivre des histoires sans fin , sans prise de tête.N'avoir que pour seule compagnie , sa solitude. Il n'avait toujours connu que ça et cela le convenait très bien. Mais ce crétin avait débarqué et il n'avait plus envie de finir seul le soir. Il cherchait la chaleur d'une étreinte , son étreinte et cela le mettait en colère.

_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable, distance_  
_And up until now_  
_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_  
_With loneliness_

Et c'est pour cela qu'il se mettait tellement en colère contre l'angelot car il avait peur de ce genre de relation. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'engager , car il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il en avait assez vu..

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but_

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer car Castiel était différent. Totalement différent de toutes ces relations purement charnelles qu'il avait vécu jusque là.

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

Et pourtant il avait besoin d'être rassuré parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire en quelque chose qui n'était pas réel. Comme tous ces rêves qu'il faisait , ou il se voyait vivre une vie normale et dans chacun c'était avec Castiel qu'il les vivait. Il avait juste besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas que des illusions et que ce serait possible.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, And Im on my way to believing._

Et alors qu'il regardait Castiel assit à coté de lui , dans l'Impala. Il sut qu'il pouvait y croire car son ange était là et il le resterait.

* * *

_Alors plus joyeux hein?_

_Est ce que cela vous a plu?_

_A bientot !_


End file.
